


you're doing something to me

by beautifultime (ristonee)



Series: baby, is it me? [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Rituals, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultime
Summary: jeno’s head spins as he wraps his arms around chenle, strong and protective. his body fills with the longing to fully claim his mate. he’s waited so long for this moment. almost two years. for chenle.jeno has to have him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Series: baby, is it me? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539559
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	you're doing something to me

**Author's Note:**

> chenle is 18 and an adult in his home country. don't like, don't read.
> 
> sequel to [(want it) sweeter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448194). inspiration has been very dry lately but thank you for continuing to leave comments/kudos <3 i might write more in this series or one of my others one day but for now pls enjoy <3

it happens somewhat suddenly. it’s after promotions have ended, thank goodness, and before chenle is due to move back out of the dorms. he presents overnight.

from literally one day to the next, chenle goes from emanating a faint, vanilla-y, softly comforting scent, to smelling beyond delicious, with a heavy, all-encompassing scent of warm, thick sugar- like jeno’s favorite creme-filled donuts from the bakery back home. he can scarf down four of those in a row without pause, and now he wants to bury his nose in chenle’s neck and taste him just the same, bite down and mark him, his his _ his_, jeno’s, all jeno’s.

jeno’s _ omega_.

they’ve met in the dorm kitchen, too early, just the two of them, as fateful happenstance would have it. like magnets. he knows from chenle’s bright eyes that the younger can feel it too, can smell it. chenle falls into him, nose first, sleepy hands grabbing at jeno as they drink each other in, and he’s warm, and soft, and sweet-smelling, and perfect, and jeno’s.

jeno’s head spins as he wraps his arms around chenle, strong and protective. his body fills with the longing to fully claim his mate. he’s waited so long for this moment. almost two years. for chenle.

chenle, who is all that matters, now.

jeno has to have him.

it’s too early- both for the day and for him and chenle.

jeno doesn’t care. he drags chenle back to his room, to his bed. their first kiss is messy with arousal, chenle’s fingers threaded into jeno’s hair.

jeno forgets why this is an awful idea. how can it be that awful? it can’t be.

not when chenle is so perfect under him, and his lips taste so good.

or when his moans are like music, just pretty notes that float about the air like petals.

or when his skin is of such flawless porcelain smoothness, made for jeno to bruise up lovingly with his mouth and hands.

he’s so wet. he opens up easily for jeno, for his mate. they meet eyes as chenle welcomes him into his body with eager slickness, all incredibly hot heaven, adjusting to jeno’s size quickly before wrapping his legs around his waist and urging the older to give him more, faster, harder, yes alpha, please, oh god i love you _ i love you_.

“i love you, too- you’re perfect, my baby,” jeno gasps into chenle’s sweaty neck. his hips move in rolling thrusts into chenle, trying his best to make his mate feel as good as he does, _better_. chenle’s answering moans send satisfying thrills up his spine. “can’t believe how pretty you are, how- how amazing you feel, so good, all mine- my beautiful omega. you’re mine forever.”

“_yes_,” chenle lets out, louder than ever, nearly crying. “yours for eternity. please alpha, mark me, claim me and fill me up with your everything, then we can love each other even more.”

he sounds desperate, like it’s all he wants, and jeno could hardly ever deny him of anything even before today. after this, he’s a lost cause.

he’s so close. somehow, he knows chenle is, too. he finds the spot where he wants to lay the bite, his first bite, and as his hips snap faster and his knot swells he gets ready, his mouth pressing right above, right on chenle’s pulse, kissing there.

he… can’t do it. there’s something, something sacred and unspoken, that won’t let him. moments pass, jeno becoming dizzy with strain, and chenle begins to actually cry.

“alpha?” his voice breaks, and right after he speaks the door of jeno’s room slams shut. jeno’s body jumps into action and before either of them can blink jeno’s teeth have sunk into chenle’s skin, the mark bleeding into them both, jeno’s mouth full of sugary sweetness, electricity jolting through his veins. his knot pushes inside and chenle comes all over, his head falling back into the pillows, and when jeno pulls back to look at him after licking the bite clean, he thinks he might be seeing an angel.

everything is perfect.

~

several dozen kisses and murmured declarations of love later, chenle falls asleep. his lashes settle prettily atop his cheeks, which are flushed with warmth and happiness. his breath evens to a slow, soothing rhythm.

that’s when jeno realizes something.

jaemin slept there last night. he was still there this morning.

the door closing earlier was him leaving.


End file.
